Happy Winter
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: DMAC 2011-2012/Winter/Awalnya Hinata tidak ingin menyetujui perjodohannya dengan Sasuke, namun suatu pertemuan tidak terduga membuatnya berubah pikiran/"Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?/ "Jika berjodoh, maka kita akan bertemu dalam waktu dekat"/R&R


**Saat aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali**

**Aku tahu ia orang baik**

**.**

**Saat aku mengetahui kebenarannya**

**Aku tahu ia yang terbaik untukku**

**.**

**Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai mencintainya**

**.**

**Warning : AU, little romance, OOC, for DMAC 2011/2012, short story.**

**.**

**Theme : Winter**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto begitupun Sasuke dan Hinata**

**.**

**HAPPY WINTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata's POV

Dingin. Itu yang pertama kali aku rasakan. Aku kabur dari rumah. Entahlah. Apa hal ini bisa dibilang kabur kalau aku hanya membawa diri saja? Apa bisa dibilang kabur kalau aku tidak meninggalkan sepucuk surat dirumah yang menyatakan aku kabur dari rumah?

Kejadiannya berawal pada siang tadi, saat ayahku yang merupakan seorang dokter didatangi oleh tuan Fugaku Uchiha, yang merupakan pengusaha otomotif. Kebetulan, ayah merupakan dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha. Aku kira tuan Fugaku datang untuk mendiskusikan kesehatan nyonya Mikoto Uchiha. Ternyata mereka berdua membicarakan hal diluar itu. Perjodohan antara aku dan anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha, yang kalau tidak salah namanya Sasuke Uchiha.

Ini namanya perjodohan konyol. Aku bahkan belum pernah mengenal yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Aku belum melihat wajahnya, apakah ia tampan atau apalah namanya, bahkan baru kali ini mendengar namanya. Selama ini, tuan Fugaku tidak pernah menceritakan soal anaknya yang bernama Sasuke itu.

.

.

Dan sekarang disinilah aku, duduk seperti orang gila di pinggir trotoar dan hanya memandangi kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Dingin makin menusukku, padahal ini baru jam empat sore. Tidak ada salju memang, karena bulan sudah memasuki awal Januari. Pakaian perawatku pun masih menempel di badanku, karena belum sempat mengganti pakaian, tapi mantelku sudah aku lepas. Bodoh.

"Hei, sedang apa kau disitu, Nona?" aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria, sepertinya seumuran denganku berdiri disampingku dengan tampang datar. Namun bisa kulihat ada sorot perhatian pada tatapannya.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Aku siapa yah? Ah…aku hanya seorang pria yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk termenung dijalan dengan wajah murung seperti itu," jawabnya. Ini sih sama saja dengan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku melirik mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan tepat dibelakang pria ini. Sepertinya mobil Ferrari hitamnya itu miliknya. Pria dengan mata hitam dengan rambut mencuat. Aneh.

"Kau kedinginan kan? Bagaimana kalau ikut bersamaku dan mencari tempat untuk sekedar meminum kopi?" tawarnya.

"Hah? Apa aku terlihat seperti gadis yang langsung menerima tawaran seorang pria asing sepertimu?" aku membuang muka. Dasar pria aneh, bisa-bisanya ia mengajakku.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti ingin menculikmu? Aku tidak tertarik untuk menculikmu. Aku hanya butuh teman karena aku sedang kabur dari rumah," hanya mendengar satu kata, aku kembali menatapnya.

"Baiklah. Tawaranmu aku terima. Setidaknya kau dan aku sama,"

.

.

Dan disinilah kami, disebuah café bernama Konoha Café. Setahuku ini tempat anak muda untuk bersantai bersama pasangan mereka.

Aku memesan capucino hangat sedangkan pria didepanku memesan kopi susu. Masa bodoh siapa namanya.

"Jadi, kau kabur dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan?" aku hanya mengangguk. Entah mengapa aku merasa ia orang yang dapat dipercaya sehingga aku menceritakan semua padanya. Tentang keluargaku, pekerjaanku sebagai seorang perawat di Konoha Hospital, sampai soal perjodohanku dengan Sasuke Uchiha itu.

"Lalu kau sendiri, mengapa kabur dari rumah?" tanyaku padanya. Tidak mungkin hanya aku saja yang bercerita kan?

"Sebenarnya aku tidak kabur. Aku hanya belum pulang. Tapi, itu sama saja dengan kata kabur kan?"

"Itu tidak sama. Itu sih sama saja tidak pulang bukannya kabur," jawabku sambil memutar mata. "Kau membohongiku," ujarku ketus kali ini.

"Sejujurnya aku sedang mencari calon tunanganku, masih calon karena ia belum setuju untuk bertunangan denganku" kali ini pemuda disampingku meminum kopi susunya. Dari setelannya ia adalah eksekutif muda. Mustahil jika ia pemuda dengan gaya hidup pas-pasan jika dilihat dari mobil yang aku tumpangi tadi begitu juga dengan tampilannya yang merupakan tampilan orang-orang kelas atas.

"Kalau tidak setuju kenapa harus dipaksakan?" tanyaku padanya. Kasus calon tunangannya sama seperti ku. Aku pun tidak setuju untuk ditunangkan.

"Karena ia belum pernah bertemu denganku," jawabnya.

"Jadi, kau dan dia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu? Bagaimana bisa kalian dijodohkan kalau belum pernah bertemu?" tanyaku lagi. Aku semakin tertarik dengan ceritanya.

"Orangtua. Itu karena orangtua kami," tuh kan. Ceritanya mirip dengan ceritaku.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau setuju ditunangkan padahal kau tidak tahu tentang dirinya? Kau pasti tidak menyukainya kan?" aneh. Pemuda ini sampai mencari gadis yang mau dijadikan tunangannya. Padahal dia seharusnya senang karena si gadis menolaknya. Tapi, sejujurnya gadis itu beruntung karena ia diperhatikan.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak menyukainya? Tadi kan aku bilang kalau ia belum pernah bertemu denganku. Hanya dia. Sedangkan aku sudah sering melihatnya. Aku diam-diam memperhatikannya. Aku pula yang meminta pada kedua orangtuaku agar aku dijodohkan dengannya. Aku bukan sekedar menyukainya, tapi mencintainya," ujarnya. Aku bengong mendengarnya. Hei, lihatlah betapa gadis itu beruntung dicintai oleh pria yang bahkan belum ia kenal.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak menemuinya dan mengatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya?" tanyaku padanya.

"Pertama, aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Kedua, ia terlalu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya sehingga aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya atau sekedar untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama, atau untuk mengenal satu sama lain,"

"Ia beruntung sekali," tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan hal itu.

"Sebenarnya kau juga mungkin akan seberuntung gadis yang aku cintai, seandainya saja kau mau mempertimbangkan pertunanganmu dengan pemuda yang dijodohkan denganmu," kali ini aku bingung apa maksudnya.

"Kau bilang kau tidak menyetujui pertunanganmu karena kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya kan? Cobalah bertemu dengannya sekali saja dan mencoba mengenal satu sama lain, siapa tahu saja pemuda itu memang jodohmu,"

Perkataannya ada benarnya juga. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh sehingga tidak memikirkan kedepan. Aku hanya memikirkan bahwa perjodohan adalah hal yang konyol, ketinggalan jaman dan kolot. Aku baru saja ingat kalau ayah dan ibuku juga menikah karena dijodohkan dan sejauh ini hidup mereka berdua bahagia bersamaku, Neji-nii dan juga Hanabi-chan.

Ayah pasti kenal dengan baik pemuda yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha, sehingga ia tidak segan mengatakan ia setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Ayah bukan orang yang jahat yang akan memberikan padaku pada orang yang tidak mungkin tidak dikenalnya.

Mungkin aku akan menemuinya. Menemui Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

"Ano…apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" entah keberanian apa yang menyambarku sehingga aku bisa mengatakan hal ini pada pemuda yang baru saja memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumahku. Tepatnya mengantarku.

"Jika berjodoh, kita akan bertemu kembali dalam waktu dekat," jawabnya enteng dan melepaskan syal biru yang ada di lehernya. "Kelihatannya kau kedinginan," jantungku berdetak cukup cepat saat ia memakaikannya di leherku. "Maaf, aku baru menawarimu syal ini,"

"Hm…arigatou," jawabku dan turun dari mobil hitamnya. Ia pamit dan mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan perlahan. Baru saja saat aku ingin membuka pagar rumahku, aku teringat sesuatu. Spontan aku membalikkan badan. Aku lupa menanyakan namanya.

Bodoh. Percuma aku mengejarnya sekarang kalau mobilnya sudah melaju kencang meninggalkan rumahku.

.

.

.

Betapa senangnya ayah dan ibuku ketika aku mengatakan aku setuju untuk dijodohkan dengan syarat aku harus bertemu dulu dengan calon tunanganku. Aku pun mengatakan aku harus mengenalnya terlebih dahulu. Ayah dan ibu setuju saja dan mereka memberikanku kebebasan. Pertemuan kami pun direncanakan dua minggu lagi, karena alasan Sasuke sedang tugas di luar kota. Aku baru tahu ternyata di seoarang GM di perusahaan otomotif Uchiha. Tentu saja dia sibuk menggantikan tuan Fugaku.

Seminggu berlalu dan aku belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda misterius itu. Apa kami memang tidak berjodoh? Apa pemuda itu telah menemukan calon tunangannya? Aku berharap ia bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dan semoga calon tunangannya itu bisa mengerti betapa pemuda itu sangat mencintainya.

Entah mengapa jauh di dalam hatiku aku merasa iri terhadap gadis itu. Hei, apakah ia tidak tahu jika sekarang sangatlah susah mencari seorang pria yang tergila-gila pada seorang gadis?

Bodohnya lagi aku seringkali berharap bahwa aku adalah gadis beruntung tersebut.

.

.

.

Aku baru saja pulang dari butik dan membawa tas belanjaan berisi pakaian yang akan aku kenakan malam nanti untuk bertemu dengannya, saat ibu ku datang menghampiriku dan berkata "Sasuke-kun sudah datang untuk menemuimu, Hinata. Ia sekarang ada di kamarmu,"

Aku terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana tidak? Bukankah pertemuannnya nanti malam di rumahku? Kenapa ia datang sesiang ini? Dan lagi kenapa ia langsung menunggu di kamarku? Apa-apaan itu?

Tanpa menanggapi perkataan ibuku, aku langsung menuju kamarku dan meninggalkan begitu saja belanjaanku disitu. Dalam perjalanan ke kamarku, aku sedikit gugup. Dan tiba-tiba hawa dingin menyerangku. Kueratkan syal biru pemberian pemuda itu yang memang sengaja kupakai.

Begitu aku membuka pintu kamarku, aku bisa melihat calon tunanganku sedang berdiri di balkon kamarku. Ia membelakangiku sehingga aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Apalagi tirai yang dipasang di dekat balkon tersebut juga ikut mengaburkan pandanganku.

"Hinata yah?" tanyanya tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Um…kau…Sasuke-kun kan?" tanyaku. Aku menutup pintu kamarku tapi tidak beranjak dari situ.

"Maaf jika aku datang tiba-tiba seperti ini dan maaf jika aku langsung menemuimu disini. Hanya saja ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu sebelum kita memulai hubungan kita lebih jauh," apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Sasuke-kun?

"Apa kau menyetujui perjodohan ini?" ia langsung bertanya pada intinya saat aku tidak memberikan respon.

"Jujur saja awalnya aku sama sekali tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Namun, setelah aku berpikir tidak ada salahnya aku menerimanya terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana ke depannya aku akan memutuskan setelah kita saling mengenal," jawabku yakin. Jawabannya meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Satu lagi pertanyaan. Apa kau mempunyai seseorang yang kau cintai?" aku tidak menjawab. Aku pun tidak tahu apa yang harus kujawab.

"Apakah itu penting?" tanyaku.

"Penting. Jawabanmu sangat mempengaruhi keputusanku. Aku akan mundur jika kau sudah mempunyai seorang pria di luar sana," jawabnya tenang.

"Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang aku kagumi. Aku tidak tahu apa aku mencintainya atau tidak. Kami hanya pernah bertemu sekali, namun aku merasa ia bisa mengerti diriku dan memahamiku, sehingga tanpa sadar aku terus memikirkannya setiap hari," aku menunduk dalam saat membayangkan betapa malangnya diriku.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak mencarinya?" tanya Sasuke-kun yang membuat perasaanku semakin sesak.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya, kalau namanya pun tidak aku ketahui?" aku yakin Sasuke-kun akan menertawakanku karena mengagumi pemuda yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal dengan baik.

"Kalau diijinkan, apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi?" tanya Sasuke-kun lagi. Aku semakin menunduk.

"Jika diijinkan aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya,"

"Permintaanmu dikabulkan, Hime," menangkap suaranya yang begitu dekat denganku membuatku mengangkat wajahku.

"Kau…" aku begitu terkejut melihat pemuda yang bertemu denganku di pinggir jalan, mentraktirku di café, yang mendengar segala curahan hatiku, sampai memberikanku syalnya dan yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya setiap hari ternyata adalah

Sasuke-kun

Orang yang juga menjadi calon tunanganku

"Sasuke-kun,"

.

.

.

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun sudah tahu semua tentangku?" kali ini kami berdua telah duduk di balkon kamarku. Setelah tadi sempat terharu sampai menangis karena tahu pria itu adalah Sasuke-kun .

"Aku sudah mengatakannya waktu itu kan? Aku mengenal dirimu walaupun kau tidak mengenal diriku. Aku memperhatikanmu diam-diam. Aku juga begitu mencintaimu meskipun kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku,"

"Aku mungkin belum bisa mencitaimu sepenuhnya, namun aku yakin seiring berjalannya waktu aku pasti bisa belajar mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun," jawabku.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan pertunangan kita?"

"Tentu saja itu akan berlangsung Sasuke-kun,"

Senyum cerah menghiasi wajah kami. Latar matahari terbenam pun menjadi teman kami saat ini. Aku hanya masih belum percaya jika pemuda waktu itu adalah Sasuke-kun. Pantas saja ceritanya sangat mirip dengan situasiku. Terima kasih sudah mengirimkan Sasuke-kun untukku, Kami-sama. Mulai sekarang aku akan belajar mencintainya.

Tangan kami masih bertautan. Perlahan Sasuke-kun mulai mengecup keningku. Jadi, inikah rasanya saat seseorang yang mencintaimu mengecupmu? Kupejamkan mata, saat merasakan Sasuke-kun mencium pipiku, dan kupejamkan lebih erat saat merasakan bibir Sasuke-kun menyentuh bibirku. Ciuman pertamaku. Manis dan hangat. Hanya beberapa detik saja, dan ada perasaan kecewa saat Sasuke-kun melepas ciumannya.

"Kecewa, heh?" Sasuke-kun menyeringai.

"Tidak kok," aku membantah. Sial…kenapa Sasuke-kun tahu? Jujur saja, ciuman Sasuke-kun begitu memabukkan.

"Aku akan sering-sering menciummu mulai sekarang. Setiap hari, Hime," wajahku bersemu mendengarnya. Kupukul bahunya perlahan dan mendapatinya terkekeh pelan.

"Ganti pakaian dan kita berdua akan turun. Sebentar lagi ayah dan ibuku akan datang,"

"Hm…." Aku pun meninggalkan Sasuke-kun dan bersiap untuk acara nanti. Kami-sama…terima kasih sudah mengirimkan Sasuke-kun padaku.

.

.

**Owari….**

**.**

**.**

**Hyaaaaa…pusing tujuh keliling aku. Ternyata bikin SasuHina tidak segampang yang dibayangkan. Lihat jadinya ini, abal plus ndak jelas. Apa karyaku ini bisa masih nominasi DMAC?**

**Ya sudahlah yang penting sudah usaha. *pundung***

**Buat Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, ini setoranku. Detik-detik terakhir lagi. Jadi, dikau jangan ngamuk yah, saudaraku yang manis*ditampol night***

**Yosh…..akhir kata mohon review nya untuk fic perdana SasuHina ini. **

**Akhir kata, tidak ada yang mau aku katakan. Hanya ucapan terima kasih terhadap para admin yang sudah buat DMAC event ini. Karena dengan adanya event ini author NaruSaku dan Sasuhina bisa membuktikan kualitas mereka sebagai author dengan menjawab tantangan DMAC Event ini.**

**Dan semoga DMAC event bisa berjalan setiap tahun seperti yang direncanakan. Siapa tahu animo author yang lain lebih banyak untuk tahun depan. **

**Dan saya sebagai NaruSaku Lovers hanya mau mengatakan "HIDUP NARUSAKU" XD**


End file.
